In order to accommodate participants in different geographic locations, meetings may take place by conference using a communication system. For example, a meeting may be conducted by video conference, phone conference, web conference with desktop sharing, via chat sessions, using instant messaging, and so on.
Unfortunately, not all invited or expected meeting participants arrive on time for the meeting. In order to update those late-arriving participants, the meeting may have to be temporarily halted, which wastes time, leads to a loss of productivity, and reduces efficiency.